


Pearl Meets World (Graphic Novel)

by I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Graphic Novel, Human AU, Multi, Other, Pearlrose, Steven Universe AU, lapidot - Freeform, pearlamethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity/pseuds/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl, a skilled ballerina, is thrilled when she's offered a scolarship at the best high school in the Delmarva state, the Quartz Academy for Young Ladies. But her lack of self-esteem and her poor people-skills make it difficult for her when she has to talk to people. She will run into trouble with bullies Amethyst and Jasper, but she will also fall for the beautiful Rose Quartz, head cheerleader and daughter of the chairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Meets World (Graphic Novel)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this story for quite a while now, and I innitially wanted to write it in the form of a novel. Still, I thought it would be interesting to try a comic or a graphic novel, so that's what I did instead. Nevertheless, I will still write the novel form at some point.
> 
> Warning: The ships I have tagged will appear soon enough, don't worry if it doesn't start right away... I like taking things slow.
> 
> Official tumblr: http://pearl-meets-world-su-fanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Main tumblr: http://saranghaezz501.tumblr.com/  
> Lapidot tumblr: http://lapidot-rainbowquartz.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I can manage one or two pages a day, but that may be hard to keep up with. I have other fics going on as well as a part-time job which is very demanding. Even so, I really hope you enjoy this!!!


End file.
